


A Reunion

by isthisrubble



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post - Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthisrubble/pseuds/isthisrubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry returns to The Burrow, and Ginny needs to talk to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reunion

The Weasley's, for the first time since the battle, sat down together for lunch.

It was strange, reflected Ginny, after all these years of having other people at the table, to have only redheads again. Hermione was in Australian searching for her parents, and Harry was where-ever Dedalus Diggle had directed him. No-one was quite sure what had happened to the Dursley's after Diggle and Hestia Jones had left the safe house to fight at Hogwarts and Harry, with their help, was trying to track his only blood-relatives down. Fleur, at the request of her parents, was in France, but only for the day. They had wanted her to stay longer, but she insisted that the Weasley's were also her family now, and they needed her more than her parents did. This was true, Ginny could tell how much Bill relied on her in his grief.

The conversation flowed surprisingly easily. Even George contributed. They skated around recent evens, instead telling stories from "the good old days". Arthur had just told the story of how he had finally worked up the courage to ask Molly out when Ron leaned over and muttered in Ginny's ear: 'I got a letter from Harry this morning. He'll be back tomorrow, maybe this afternoon.'

'Good,' she whispered back. 'I didn't get a chance to talk to the git before he left.' Ron snorted, but before he could reply George turned to Ginny with the ghost of a smile.  
'Speaking of dates,' (he was following on from Arthur's story) 'are you still going out with Thomas?'

'Nope.' Ginny put some more potato salad on her plate. 'Dumped him ages ago.' The rest of the family was paying attention to the conversation, and it was making her nervous.

 _'Do_ you have a boyfriend then?'

Ginny glanced at Ron, who gave a nearly imperceivable nod.

'Yes.'

Bill muttered something choice under his breath and George raised an eyebrow. 'And who-'

But Ginny was suddenly gone. She leapt up and sprinted out of the dining room and into the yard. Everyone looked, and Ron started to laugh.

Harry was walking down the hill towards the house. He stopped when he saw Ginny coming towards him. _She_ stopped a few yards away from him and closed the distance between them more slowly.

It looked as if they would embrace, but then Ginny flew at Harry and began to punch him, hard. Harry lifted his arms to protect his face. Ron thought at first that Harry was just going to let her beat him up, however he suddenly grabbed Ginny, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Everyone stared, but as the kiss lengthened, all those still sitting at the table turned to look at each other in astonishment. Ron was still laughing.

'Well,' said George slowly, 'that answers _that_ question.'


End file.
